Meeting of Sorts
"Meeting of Sorts" is the sixth episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story In the Rift town, Firion meets with Squall and Bartz. He is surprised to hear that Squall defeated Ex-Death and wonder if Bartz is alright with that. When inquired by Squall about it, Firion states that Ex-Death is Bartz's nemesis, but Bartz is actually glad as it means he no longer needs to see him. Firion that says that he will meet the two at the infirmary and requests Bartz to see that Squall's wounds are tended to. Meanwhile Gabranth arrives at the Tomb of Raithwall intending to slay Belias. At the Old Chaos Shrine, Kuja comments on Sephiroth's bored expression and offers him to occupy his time, but the man refuses. Sephiroth states that only one thing interests him and Kuja says he heard about his "little obsession". The katana wielder doesn't intend to stay at the Old Chaos Shrine, but Kuja chastises him saying that his existance is tied to the sorceress's magic. Sephiroth rebukes saying that Kuja's existence is tied in the same way as his and everyone has something to gain from her completing her time compression. Kuja says that a certain girl possesses immensive power that paired with his would be enough to help the sorceress go with her plan. Sephiroth states that his only wish is to live long enough to see his foe's "life returned to the Planet" and he uses his power to teleport away. Back in the Rift town, Squall and Bartz leave the infirmary as the latter one's wounds are tended. When Squall asks Firion about the man who attacked him and Zidane, he states that the only thing they know is that he is working for the Empire. Surprised to hear that Zidane hasn't provided Squall with information about the Empire, he decides to do so. He reveals that the Empire is run by a greedy Emperor who plans to conquer all the worlds. Bartz says that the Emperor and the sorceress's plans are not the same and so they are each other's enemies because Ultimecia plans to compress time which is not in favor of the Emperor. When asked about the resistance group's standing between the two groups, Bartz says that they stand in opposition to both parties as their constant warring has cost many and they fight in the name of those who can't. Firion then appears with information regarding Zidane's current location: the imperial territory past the Lunar Canyon. The party suspects that he is headed to Kefka's lair and Firion states that he already sent people there. Bartz is susprised by Firion's quick actions and the man explains that the Empire is using the resistance's focus on rebuilding the town to slow them down. Firion requests Squall's help, but he turns the request down as it stands in the way of his only goal. The weapon master asks the man to retrieve Zidane to which Squall agrees saying that after that he will return to his own mission. Firion recalls his past. In the Dream's End, Firion tries to talk Cloud and the Warrior of Light to seize their fighting, saying that as their enemies joined their forces they should also work together. However clashing views of Cloud and the Warrior of Light result in the trio separating. Back to reality, Firion says that he has a task for Bartz as well. At the Tomb of Raithwall, Gabranth succesfully defeats Belias. At the Edge of Madness, the Emperor watches current events from a portal. Gabranth's defeat of Belias earns him another esper, adding a third to to his disposal. He muses that with the growing number of espers in his possession he will soon be like a god. Then the vision in the portal shifts to Squall in the Lunar Canyon whom he considers a foe due to stepping into his Empire. The final image in the portal shows Firion on whom he wonders if he has "to learn the hard way yet again". Trivia *This is the first episode to not have closing credits as at the time YouTube had time constraints on videos of a maximum of 10 minutes and the closing credits would break the time limit. All the following episodes of season 1 lack the closing credits, with the season 1 final episode, "Timing", having full ending credits. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes